1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting device with improved light-emitting efficiency, lifetime, and the like. In addition, aspects of the present invention may contribute to development of a high image quality organic light emitting device, and provides an organic light emitting device with reduced power consumption and improved lifetime.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are devices in which when a current is supplied to an organic layer interposed between two electrodes as shown in FIG. 1, electrons and holes combine in the organic layer to emit light. Such organic light emitting devices can be formed to be light-weight and thin information display devices having a high image quality, quick response time, and wide viewing angles. These features have led to the rapid development of organic light emitting display device technology. Currently, organic light emitting devices are widely applied in mobile phones and other information display devices with high image quality.
Due to such rapid development of organic light emitting devices, competition with other information display devices such as TFT-LCDs is inevitable in terms of academic and industrial technology. In addition, conventional organic light emitting devices are limited in terms of the amount of efficiency and lifetime improvements and power consumption reduction that is possible. The need to improve efficiency and reduce power consumption is an important factor interfering with quantitative and qualitative growth of organic light emitting devices, and it is desirable that this issue be resolved.